


The matchmaker fail of 1976

by JustATaste



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Marius wasn't exactly the smartest person ever.But he was the luckiest.





	

Marius wasn't exactly the smartest person ever. 

But he was the luckiest. Lots of shit seemed to work out perfectly for him. He had gotten the girl of his dreams (by stalking if you asked literally anyone), had somehow survived a shitty car crash (he was saved by the father of his truest love), somehow hadn't killed himself because of his stupidy, and had plenty of good friends. 

But he still fucked up sometimes. Maybe the worst time he fucked up was in the summer of 1976. Or what his friends call it - the matchmaker fail of 1976. Just like it's title it was a massive fail. But it did have a good outcome.

 

\---------

 

Marius and his group of friends always met up to talk on Sundays. This certain Sunday was deemed to be special from the start. Was it the fact the Marius had gotten engaged? Yes it was. 

Marius had rushed into the café where they met with the biggest grin on his face. He has ready to tell his friends when this thought crossed his mind.

He was so madly in love and everyone deserved that. 

Most everyone had a special someone in their group. Everyone except Grantaire and Enjolras. 

Marius was going to set them up. 

On a double date. 

With Marius's friend and a cousin of his. 

\--------

The poor boys had no clue what they where getting into. 

They had showed up to see two lovely girls smiling up at them. And they had turned to see Marius looking at them with bright eyes.

It took about two seconds to realize what was going on.

Grantaire wouldn't stop laughing while Enjolras rolled his eyes.

 

After calmly telling the girls that they where both taken, they walked over to Marius.

Marius of course was confused until a laughing Grantaire had said "how stupid can you be man? I'm banging Enjolras, have been for the past couple months. Thought everyone knew!"

Marius turned a wonderful shade of pink before walking away.

The group never let him forget about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. It was a little something to dust off my brain after a brake of writing.


End file.
